Unknown Future
by visions of a scarlet night
Summary: Hermione goes missing no one knows where she is but some Death Eaters and a certain Dark Lord. Takes place during 5th year and AU. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione only has half of her memories. Some how she wakes up in the death eaters headquarters. They think she is someone different when she shows up. Will she be able to tell between the lies and the truth. What will happen after she gets all her memories back and what will happen before her and Voldemort. And she also learns some truth about her past. Take place during the 5th yea and AU.

A/N: This is a belated birthday gift for Zombie Reine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Prologue

I knew what I was doing had to be done. I wasn't positive about what would happen to me If I was found out but I knew it would not be nice and probably involve my own death. Especially since what I was doing could be count as high treason against the Dark Lord. My lord, the man that me and my husband swore we would fellow loyally, yet I could not bear the though of my becoming one of his Death Eaters.

I knew most people would think me daft but I could see visions of the future. The Dark Lord would fall vary soon and eventually rise again. Many of us would be throw in Azkaban, including my crazy sister in-law.

I also knew, although I never saw this, that Bellatrix would either kill her niece out of jealousy or rejoice the fact that she would be our Dark Lord's wife, his Dark Lady. I didn't need a vision to see there was a prophecy passed down through the Grey family that predicted this, which made me scared for my daughter.

Perhaps, since I was a Slytherin and a Death Eater I should be proud and ecstatic for my daughter. Then again I always seemed to be more Gryffindor, even the Sorting Hat wanted to be put in Gryffindor but I begged to be in Slytherin because of my family.

Not that it matters, the point is I was going to hid my daughter with a muggle family who would raise her and give her love her real parents couldn't. This was the safest and smartest place and way to hide her even if I met I would never be there as she grew up. Something I knew in my heart that I would regret.

I place my baby girl on the front porch of a random house that I found in a random nice neighborhood with a letter. I knocked and disappeared as tears ran down my face, it was of course of the best.

I was in my own sitting room when I heard the voice, so cold and sinister. Mocking, even.

"This is a site."

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't wait to tell our lord about this and your dear husband too. When I tell our lord about this, it will put me back in the Inner Circle again." he smiled at me gleefully.

"I should have known from the start that you're the rat that has been betraying the Order." I was furious and only slightly shocked. An undercurrent of fear coarse through my veins when I saw his wand. My own wand soon followed.

"OBLIVIATE!" I shouted out slightly desperate.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"We need to head to class now before we are late. Merlin forbid we give Professor Snape a chance to take more points off Grffindor." I stated, cutting Harry off as he talked to Ron, who happened to be shoving his face full of eggs.

When I entered the classroom there were already a few Slytherins in the there but no Grffindors, apparently I was the only one brave enough to show up to Double Potions with Slytherins early. I passed by a few tables before sitting at my own and waited for everyone else to arrive.

Right on schedule about a minute before class the Gryffindors began to file in along with a few of the slower Slytherins. I fiddled with my quill and smiled at Neville as he sat beside me.

"Hello Neville."

"Good morning Hermione." He smiled back nervously and literally jumped when seconds later Professor Snape barged into the room.

"I see that Boy Wonder and his sidekick have yet to arrive." He drawled to the class causing the Slytherins to snicker and the Gryffindors to moan. It was going to be one of those days it seemed.

The professor crossed his arms and leaned back on his desk, eyes staring at the door just waiting. Sure enough not even a minute later Ron and Harry burst through the doors panting from what was obviously a sprint from the Great Hall.

"I see you have decided to grace us with your presence, Misters Weasley and Potter. That will be five points from Gryffindor each. Now be seated so we can start class, if that's alright with you?" He turned and flicked his wand causing words to apperar on the backboard.

Harry and Ron glared at him but quietly took their seats, thank Merlin.

"Vanishing potion." He began, "Can anyone tell me what it does?"

Instantly I raised my hand, I watching Professor Snape looking around the room but he ignoring me.

"No one knows? What a pity. Open your books to page 337 and read about the potion. When you are done begin to brew it by yourselves. Pay close attention, we wouldn't want anything to explore, would we?" He glared at Neville when he said this causing the poor boy to shake in fear.

I patted his shoulder in order to comfort him before I started reading the required page in my book.

After I finished reading, I went to collect the required ingredients and begun to work. I started by pouring the cup of spider down thistle milk and then quickly stirred in the belladonna powder. Afterward would come to the crushed monkshood flowers followed by exactly thirty-one stirs, fifteen clockwise the sixteen counter-clockwise.

Once this was done my potion turned the appropriate shade of beige. Smiling I added in the lightly crushed ginger root and it promptly turned light red, to my happiness. All I had to do now was let it brew for thirty minutes, then add in some jimsonweed and I was done.

As I waited Professor Snape was walking around inspecting everyone's potions to see how we were coming along. As he passed by cauldrons he would throw out the occasional scathing remark, such as calling poor Neville an idiot. He didn't comment on my potion at least, just glanced at it and stalked off to be cross with someone else.

Sighting I looked to see for myself how everyone was doing. Some people had dark red, pink or bright red but nobody had the right shade of light besides me.

Poor Neville even managed somehow to turn his potion a deep ugly shade of brown. His potion was bubbling in the cauldron, which it was definitely was supposed to be doing.

That was when I noticed he had practically ground his ginger root to powder instead of crushing it.

"Neville," I whispered to him hoping that Professor Snape wouldn't notice, "You might not want to crush that anymore."

I was too late through and I watched in slight horror as he begun adding the powdered ginger root to the already volatile potion in the cauldron. In a desperate attempt I had tried to knock him to the floor, I just knew his potion was going to explored. Just as I expected, the potion did explored and went all over the table and myself.

The last thing I remember seeing was Professor Snape opening his mouth angrily to say yell something that I couldn't see. Matter of fact I couldn't seem to hear anything as a blinding light obscured my vision and I fell to the floor, feeling faint.

The blinding light surrounded me and grew, brighter if that was possible. Soon thought everything went blessedly dark as I passed out.

A/N: I do have a poll up if you want to check it out.


End file.
